This proposal will examine the question of whether changes in membrane lipids are associated with an alteration in transport and susceptibility to chemotherapeutic agents. We have previously shown by the use of experimental diets, that it is possible to alter the fatty acid composition of the membrane phospholipids of the L1210 murine leukemia. Using this model, we will examine the cellular transport of various anti-neoplastic agents including agents which are transported by carrier-mediated active transport, facilitated diffusion, and simple diffusion. In addition, we will examine the survival of mice carrying the L1210 leukemia treated with anti-neoplastic agents. For these studies, we will compare animals who are on the various experimental diets in order to assess the effects of the membrane lipid alteration.